bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (4)
Chapter #4: The Merge of Three Schools (part 2 of 2) After me and the Crestwood and Mornton girls left the dorm, we headed to the main building, where classes were in session. "This is the main building, and right now classes are in session." I said, showing the girls around. "This looks nice." Miranda chided, "Not as good as Crestwood, but nice." "Now this school has Prefects so don't cause trouble." I continued to say, pointing at one of the Prefects. "Why aren't you in class, Blackraven?" Karl asked me. "I have a note from Dr. Crabblesnitch." I said, giving a note to the Prefect. "I see, you're doing a tour. Carry on" Karl said, looking at the note, then left on other buisness. The bell rung and it meant lunchtime. "Now time for lunch." I tersely said, pointing to the cafeteria. Me and the girls went to the caferteria for lunch. Where Edna's neice prepared the spread of a lifetime, to make the Crestwood students' palettes scream with pure flavor. "This looks amazing." A Crestwood girl said looking at the food that Bullworth has to offer. "Thanks." Edna's neice thanked the girl. Meanwhile I got my food and sat down with my clique. "How was touring the school?" Absinthe asked. "It's great, I've met Raven's other cousin." I chided. "Allison has a brother or sister." Ember pondered. "No, Allison claimed that her other cousin is from the Harris side of Raven's family." I explained. "Oh." Grimore said. "And get this. My parents are having another child." I said discussing my home life. "That's great." Orpheus said, drinking from a Beam Cola can. Raven and Cindy soon came to us and sat down. "Hey." Raven greeted. "Hi." I greeted back to my boyfriend. "This is your clique." Cindy sighed, "Not bad, but I don't fit in." "Why?" Raven asked. "I'm Emo, not Goth." Cindy clarified. "How many Emo's are at Mornton?" Absinthe asked Cindy. "Enough to form a clique." Cindy answered, "And if you excuse me, I'm going to my clique." She added then got up and left with tray in hand and went to another table. "Raven how many cousin's do you have?" I asked. "Allison is the only cousin on my mother's side, but on my dad's side I have ten, Cindy is the oldest of them all." Raven explained. "How old is Cindy?" Absinthe asked. "17." Raven tersely answered. "How are your parents?" Grimore asked. "My parents are good; in fact my dad didn't even want me to go to Bullworth in the first place. He changed his mind after he took a tour of the school, with me and my mom." Raven explain, while eating a garden salad. "How long ago was that?" Hawthorne asked. "Two weeks before school started." Raven answered. Soon the bell rung meaning it was afternoon classes. I stayed behind to meet up with the group, soon the Mornton and Crestwood girls came to me. "Shall we continue?" I asked the group. "Yes." The girls said in unison. Next on the tour we went to the Library, which is Nerd terratory. "Here we have the Library, home of the Nerd clique." I said, "Anyone here a Nerd?" I asked. Only 15 hands rose up in total. "If your interested join them." I continued, "Moving on." After the Library, we went to Harrington House, where I was near the fountian when I showed them the place. "What's this building?" Miranda asked. "This is Harrington House, Prep domain. And I see that most of Crestwood Prep is prodomaitly Preppy." I explained, "If Crestwood is interested, you can join." "Fasinating." Miranda said in astonishment. After Harrignton House we went across the fountian to the Auto Shop. "This is the Auto Shop, home of the Greasers." I explained. "Greasers?" Cindy asked. "Kids who dress like 50's kids, they're leader is Johnny Vincent, one of the cutest guys in school." I explained, "If you like bikes and fixing them, go to the Greasers for help." I added. Lola came to us, she was excited to see us. "Hi girls." Lola greeted. "Lola Lombardi, everyone. Bullworth's resident Greaser girl." I introduced Lola. "I see you look ravishing." She complemented me. "So your the slut that tried to steal the hearts of so many boys." Miranda hissed at Lola. "Do you want to catfight, well bring it!" Lola hissed back giving out the bring it guesture to Miranda. "I try to be civilized as I can but I'll make an exception." Miranda said, taking off her blazer and gave it to another Crestwood girl. "Please they're a Prefect over at the fountain." I said pointing to a Prefect. "Oh. This isn't over." Lola viciously said. "Now the last part of the tour." I said, "The Gym." Me and the girls went to the Gym where Cheerleading practice was going on. Mandy, Eunice, Angie, Christy, Annie, and two other girls went to us. "Welcome to Bullworth girls." Mandy greeted. "So this is the Bullworth Cheer squad." Miranda said in excitment. "You know since our schools are merged, anyone on previous school cheerleading squads, can join us." Mandy explained. "We'll be honored." Miranda said while four other Crestwood girls came to her. "We'll also be honored as well." A Mornton girl said while she came to the front of the crowd. "Great." Mandy said tersely, "But you must go by my terms." Mandy added. "Ok." Miranda and the Mornton girl said in unison. The bell rung meaning classes were over for the day, and the crowd dispersed, to meet the fellow students of Bullworth. I went to the basement to meet up with the other Goths. "Hey guys." I greeted. "Hi Malice." Ember greeted back. "How was the rest of the tour?" Orpheus asked. "It went well. I convinced the Crestwood and Morton cheerleaders to join the cheer squad." I explained. "And I did the tour with the girls catfighting each other." I said. "Are you sure, Crestwood and Mornton are rival schools." Ember explained, "They'll be fighting on sight of each other and they'll drag Bullworth in it." "Lets hope they don't go at each others throts." I hoped. Later on; me, Ember, and Absinthe went to The Final Cut, where we got some new clothes and new CD's of our favorite bands. We noticed a Mornton girl wearing a black and blood red PVC minidress, blood red hair that was covered in faux dredlocks, and was at the CD area listening to Angelspit's 100%. The girl was a Cybergoth. "Hey!" I shouted at the girl. "Oh sorry." The girl said, pressing pause on the song. "I love your style." I complemented. "You must be Malice Blackraven or MaliceAlice95." The girl said, mentioning my VampireFreaks account. "How do you know Malice's VampireFreaks account?" Absinthe pondered. "I'm VampireFreaks friends with her. I'm Veronica." Veronica greeted us. "I'm Absinthe, and this is Ember." Absinthe greeted. "Where's the nearest coffee shop?" Veronica asked. "The Blackraven Cafe. Follow me." I said. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts